


Mine

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, M/M, five minute fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks Derek looks gorgeous like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Five Minute Fic challenge
> 
> This actually took like six minutes.

“God, Der, I wish you could see how gorgeous you look right now.” Stiles runs his fingers through Derek’s thick hair as he tries to figure out where to look. There are too many options, and he’s feeling a little overwhelmed by the visual.

Since Derek’s mouth is otherwise occupied, he can’t answer, but he starts sucking a little bit harder. That’s a silent request for Stiles to keep talking. After four years together, Stiles knows all those silent cues well, especially since Derek still sometimes has trouble verbalizing them. Working out a system where Derek could relax and ask for what he wants nonverbally works well for both of them. Not that Derek never asks. No, he’s got pretty demanding over the years, in fact, but there’s still usually a faint flush high on his cheekbones or his ears turn red when he actually asks.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Stiles asks, rolling his hips forward to send more of his dick into Derek’s mouth. The wet heat feels good, and Derek’s slurping and sucking in a way that never fails to get Stiles even more into it. Derek’s so fucking good with his mouth that it should be illegal. Only Stiles is the one who gets to enjoy it, so he’s not planning on making any complaints. “Bet you wish I’d actually turn on the camera one of these days. Let it record you on your knees sucking my big dick while letting Max fuck that tight ass of yours. I won’t, though. No one else will ever get to see this.”

Max is actually their fucking machine, the Maximum 9000 that Stiles bought for their anniversary last year after Derek had shyly whispered a fantasy about wishing he could get fucked while sucking Stiles off. Neither of them is interested in sharing, so another man isn’t likely to ever join them to let that fantasy become reality, but Stiles had seen enough porn with fucking machines to realize Max could give Derek what he wants. And he does. The toys they use on Max are always selected by Derek depending on his preference for the night. 

Tonight, it’s a dildo that’s almost as thick as Stiles but only a few inches long. Derek usually prefers to save deeper penetration for Stiles, even if they actually don’t fuck that way all the time. Max is fucking the dildo in and out of Derek’s hole at a lazy speed, the teasing one that has Derek pushing back for more and growling around Stiles’ dick occasionally but he never asks for more. Stiles knows what he needs, and he trusts Stiles to take care of him. As Stiles starts to fuck Derek’s face a little faster, he clicks the remote and lets Max speed up, too. Soon, Derek’s writhing between them, looking so fucking gorgeous and desperate that Stiles can’t look away. 

"You're mine, Derek."

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
